


Knocking Socks

by decadent_mousse



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Socks, The sensual putting on of socks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/pseuds/decadent_mousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Newt go sock-shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking Socks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a speed drabble I wrote inspired by a conversation with [bravinto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto), [cypress_tree](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree), [geniusbee](http://geniusbee.tumblr.com/), and [patster223](http://archiveofourown.org/users/patster223) on Twitter! <3

“How about these ones?  The stars _glow in the dark_ , dude.”

Hermann rolled his eyes and didn’t bother looking away from the row of socks he was currently examining.  “Newton, I am not wearing glow-in-the-dark clothing.”

“They’re just socks.  It’s not like anyone’s ever going to actually _see_ them in the dark, ever.”  He cleared his throat.  “I mean, probably not, anyway.”

He glanced over at that, but Newton was staring intently at the dubious-looking clearance rack of socks, so he turned his attention back to the socks he’d been looking at.  He had his eye on a nice black pair with some geometric shapes on them and had just picked them up when the other man loudly exclaimed, “Aha!” and startled Hermann so badly the pair of socks nearly went flying out of his hands.

“Hermann, look!”

Hermann sighed and gently laid the pair of socks in his basket.  “What are you going on–”  he turned around and froze, “–about.”

The pair of socks Newton was holding up in the air were long – longer than Hermann usually wore.  They were also a deep purple and blue, punctuated with faint swirls of lighter shades of blue and pink – not exactly what Hermann would consider practical for everyday wear and yet–

“They’ve got nebulae on them.”

“Yes, I can see that.”

“We should get them.”

Hermann huffed, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m getting them, Hermann, and you can’t stop me.”

“You do realize those are thigh-high socks.  Long ones.”

“Yep.”

“They won’t fit you.”

Newt gave him a mischievous look as he tossed them into the basket.  “I know.”

Hermann swallowed.

~

“These would go well with some shorts,” Newton said.  “Or a skirt.”

Hermann rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.  He was lying sprawled out on the bed in his underwear, ostensibly to try on socks, though he hadn’t gotten that far just yet.  “I don’t wear either of those things.”

“I’ve seen you wear shorts, Hermann.  And I’ve seen your closet, too.  You should wear a couple of those dresses sometime.  That blue wooly one would go well with these.”

“It’s too warm for fabric that heavy.”

“Yeah, but winter is coming.”  Newton paused for a moment then snickered softly.

Hermann sighed heavily.

“Oh come on, that was funny.  I didn’t even do it on purpose.”

Somehow he doubted that.  However, before he could say so, Newton ran a hand down his bare calf and the words got lost somewhere between Hermann’s brain and his mouth.  Then he began to pull one of the socks onto Hermann’s foot and then – very _slowly_ – pushed it up his leg.  He paused at the knee and leaned forward, lips brushing across Hermann’s skin.

“How does it feel?”

It took Hermann a few moments to regain enough sense to respond.  “G-good.”

Newt grinned against his leg.  “Good.”  He pulled the sock the rest of the way up, running his hand across the back of Hermann’s thigh and leaving it there as he appraised his handiwork.  “Not bad.”

Hermann managed a tone that sounded far more cool and flippant than he actually felt.  His heart was racing and he felt _ridiculous_ – it was only a sock, for God’s sake.  “Yes, Newton, congratulations, you know how to put on a sock.”

“Hey!  I picked them out, too.  Give me _some_ credit, dude.  You’d never have picked these out on your own, and that would’ve been a shame.”  He ran his hand down Hermann’s sock-clad leg.  “It looks great on you.”

“Ah,” Hermann cleared his throat, “thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.”  Newt wiggled his eyebrows and gave him a sly grin.  “I still have to put on the other sock.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, the socks probably look a bit like [this](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/9hcsig-l.jpg), only longer!


End file.
